


Unfair

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Hive next gen but it's angst [1]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: It had happened quickly, she didn't even get to react.
Series: Hive next gen but it's angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096520
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while in the middle of English class and watching my friend reading Dreadnought. Enjoy.

It had happened quickly, Lulu didn't even get to react.

One second she was fighting, dodging bullets and zigzagging away from the woman with the gold-colored bodysuit. She could see the way out just in front of her, and knew she'd be able to outrun her if she could just reach the exit.

And then pain shot up from her side and she gasped, falling to the ground.

She looked at her side, watching her blood making a rapidly spreading stain on her HIVE uniform.

The woman in the gold suit made her way over to the teenager.

Lulu blinked a few times, her vision blurring as the woman kneeled beside her.

"Looks like the little morning bird has finally fallen." She whispered, grabbing her chin and raising the child's head. "Such a shame. You could be so helpful, Lucy."

She didn't respond, instead putting her energy into glaring at the assassin.

She blinked, and the woman was gone.

Was it always so cold in the warehouse?

How had the assassin even found her at the warehouse? It wasn't like anyone other than her and her friends knew about it. It was their special meeting place. Not even their parents knew about it.

* * *

_"Hey! Lu! Over here!" She heard Anna call. The girl was inside a crater, waving her hands around and holding something._

_"What's that?" She asked, popping her head inside the crater._

_Before she coud react, something had tackled her from behind, causing her to fall inside._

_"Good job Jules!" The black-haired girl cheered, shaking hands with her twin. "Now we have an Angel with us!"_

* * *

They were right, she thought, she was an angel. Quite literally now.

Her breathing started to speed up as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The others surely must've noticed her missing, at this point, right? Someone has to be coming for her.

They haven't forgotten about her, right?

They wouldn't, she assured herself.

She was slowly starting to lose hope for that.

Maybe she could close her eyes. Just for a few moments.

"Lulu!" The shout caused her eyes to snap open at once, as the albino man rushed over to her side. 

"...Dad?" She muttered weakly, failing to move even slightly as her blood rapidly left her body. "You're here..."

He looked about to panic at the sight of the wound, looking around while trying to gather his thoughts. "Of course I am." He grabbed her hand. "The medical team should be here soon too and they'll treat your wound."

She chuckled weakly at the thought. Surviving suddenly felt so unlikely. 

Everything suddenly felt so so cold and dark.

"I love you dad." She blurted out as here eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too. Of course I do. Just please." He sounded so desperate. "Please. Just a bit longer. I can't do this again."

Again? What did he mean by that? Those were only passing thoughts in her head as the darkness slowly wrapped itself around her.

* * *

"Lucy?" He called desperately, shaking her body. But she knew it was too late. She, too, was gone.

It wasn't fair. She was just turning fifteen in a month. She wasn't meant to go this soon.

But since when was anything fair?


End file.
